To Feel Alive
by Pebna Wolf
Summary: "Only the one of both Life and Death can awaken the Soul inside." Thats what the myth says. What happens when that mix of life and death awalkens the Soul inside the tree? Rated so I don't have to worry. After D-Stabilized, no PP
1. Chapter 1: Soul Tree Park

**Hello, this is my first Danny Phantom Fic. So I had this idea stuck in my head as soon as I heard the song ****To Feel Alive**** by IAMEVE, from the movie soundtrack for Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. Really good, check it out. There will be more information about the story below. **

**And I was able to write this story today curticy of snow, windchill, and poor driving conditions. Everybody give them a rpund of applause. I also already know I wont have school tomorrow too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

_Man is going to be boring. Stuck on an all day trip to a forest. Sam will love it that's for sure. She'll get to see all these really old trees. At least Tucker brought his portable game player._ Danny thought sitting in between his two best friends, currently ignoring Mr. Lancer going over the rules.

"Isn't this amazing," Sam wispered from Dannys right, "we are going to see the Soul Tree."

"Ya ya, thats great Sam," Danny replied watching Tucker play Rainforest Demolition 2.

"Tucker Foley," Mr. Lancer shouted, "Maybe you should be paying attention to me rather that your electronic device, you'll get this back when we get back to school." he said talking the game.

"Way to go Tuck," Danny wispered to Tucker, "Now what are we going to do when he starts to lecture us on trees."

"It wouldn't hurt to pay attention and actually learn something." Sam snapped.

Everybody quieted down as the bus pulled up right next to a large welcome building. The students got off after their teacher, Mr. Lancer, and chaperone, Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Alright everyone, remeber you will get to explore the place after lunch with your pre-assigned partner." Mrs. Tetslaff yelled in her deep voice.

Everyone went to their partners. Danny and Tucker were partnered up, Sam was with Valerie, Paulina and Star, Dash with Kwan, and Mikey and Nathan, along with some other students.

Mr. Lancer lead the students into the welcoming center with Mrs. Tetslaff bringing up the rear. The students were greeted by a super perky woman in a green top and dark blue jeans and hiking boots. Her hair was a dark blond and she had brown eyes.

"Welcome to Soul Park welcoming center. I'll be your tour guide Ms. Parker and I'll be informing you about the history and mythology of the park." Ms. Parker said brightly. "Now, I'm sure your teacher hs already gone over the rules but I would like to go over them again so you don't forget. First-"

"I was wrong, we're gonna have to listen to Ms. Perkie go on about trees instead." Danny wispered his complaint. "Thanks a lot Tuck."

"Why you gotta blame me?" Tuck wispered back.

"You shouldn't have played it tell we got here." Danny replied.

"Guys," Sam intervened.

"-And last, and most importantly, **Do Not Climb** the Soul Tree." Ms. Parker said with emphasis on the do not climb part.

With that she turned around and started to walk out the back door. The rest of the class followed. Mr Lancer and Mrs. Tetslaff brought up the rear. They walked onto a trail and most everyone was talking with their partner untill they came to a large clearing. The learing had a large river on oneside that came from a cave from the side of a mountain. The grass seamed to be the greenest of greens possible. But the most stunning thing was the large tree in the middle. It had a wide truck with a some low hanging limbs. Farther up the limbs spun around each other then spread outward. The leaves glistened in the sunligh and the light barley broke through the tree, giving the ground below only dappled with light. The tree lightly blew in the wind, making it look like it was sparkling. Everyone was gaping at the beauty of the tree.

"I'm sure you all heard about the myth of the Soul Tree," she said turning around to the mystified students. When she saw most of the students shake there heads 'no' she sighed.

"The myth goes that there was this little girl. She had the power to control nature and weather. Many people of that time were afraid of her power, but there were a few who wanted that power for there own. So they followed the girl to this spot and they grabbed the her. Thinking she controlled everything by her hands they tied her up. Little did they know the girl used her power with her mind. She used her power to her fullest extent. First she sent a lightning bolt through the guy, then lifted the land he was standing on and through him into the mountain. Then, pulling the water from the mountain, created a river that drowned him. Week and unable to fight anymore she used the last of her power to grow a tree around her body and protect her from anymore attacks. But in her weakened state she fell asleep with the tree covering her. There is a rumor that only the one of both Life and Death can awaken the Soul inside." Ms. Parker said concluding the story. "Alright kids, that might have been interesting, but the history-"

Danny, Tucker, and half the class stopped paying attention as soon as she said history, or in the mind of 14 year olds boringness.

"Please tell me there's a ghost around so that we can get out of hearing this," Tucker wispered to Danny.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if the Box Ghost made a visit right now," Danny replied, "I mean he has no problem attacking when its 3 in the morning."

"Well at least we are going to have some good lunch instead of the schools." Tucker stated.

"Ya, the perks of a field trip." Danny wispered sarcastically.

The class made there way through the forest, Ms. Parker leading the way to a picnic area. The class split up into there own groups. There was the A-Listers at one table, the nerd, the nuterals, and the Trio with Valerie for the day.

"That was a great story wasn't it." Sam said.

"Ya, I wonder if there's a book on the mythology," Valerie replied.

"Lets check out the gift shop when they let us explore for the evening." Sam said.

"Good idea, but we better wach out for Paulina and Satellite," Valerie stated, "they will be anywhere they can shop."

"Good point, what are you guys going to do," Sam questioned the boys.

"Well, since Tucker lost the game we're out of ideas." Danny replied annoyed.

"Well you can tag along with us for the rest of the day," Sam offered, "I'm thinking we could go look at the tree again."

"Sure," replied Tucker.

"Good idea," Valerie imputed.

"Sounds good to me," Danny said last.

They finished eating and headed to the gift shop. Sam and Valerie went to look at the books while Danny and Tuck followed them talking. When the heard a familiar squeal they immediately hid behind a book shelf. Sam and Valerie looked at the boys. They pointed at the entrance where Paulina and Star were walking to the clothes area. Danny had gotten over his crush on Paulina a while ago, realizing how shallow she was. Tucker just gave up on flirting with the A-Listers girls all together.

Valerie found a large book on the mythology and history of the park. Sam and her both bought the book while Danny bought a mini rubix-cube. They were able to sneek out of the Center without running into any A-Listers or chaperones and headed to the tree.

When they got to the tree the saw Dash, Kwan, and a few other football players that were apart of their class were playing football on the far side of the feild, messing up the clearing. Sam, of course, got very mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," she yelled at the jocks.

"Playing Football," Dash replied, "you got a problem with that?"

"Yay, I do," Sam replied, "Your destroying this beautiful clearing."

"So, we are having fun," Dash countered, "who cares about a stupid clearing."

At that comment there was a cough behind Dash. He turned around to Ms. Parker, arms crossed looking very annoyed.

"You, young men," She said in a furious voice, "are going to be in some serious trouble." The jocks were herded back to the welcome center. The trio, plus Valerie, followed at a distance to see what there punishment would be. When they got back to the welcoming center they say that the rest of the class was there, so the teacher rounded up the kids into the bus.

_Today was actually a good day. Dash got detention, I didn't, there was a good story, and there were no ghost attacks._ Danny thought.

* * *

Later, at night there was a shadow that floated into the clearing. It landed by the river and took a drink. The black and white shadow walked over to the tree and placed her hand on it sliding down and sat with her back to it.

Suddenly green and blue light went through it. At the top of the tree were all the limbs separated, forming a basket like shape. The blue and green lights swirled above the basket , spinning faster and faster. Suddenly, a girl appeared, and opened her eyes. In that moment the stars shined brighter. The girl stood up walked along a branch and then fell into the river. Underneath the water started to spin. When the girl came out she was a white wolf with large wings, water dripping of her fur. She jumped upward toward the sky, newly alight with northern lights. The shadow followed the girl into the sky. The girl turned into a human and hugged the shadow girl. The one of both Life and Death that set the soul free from the tree.

* * *

**Hello to those who have completely read this story, I hope you enjoyed. On to business. **

**So this story will not have Danny in it for a while probably, except for some quick mentioning. Ms. Perkie Parker is a worthless side oc and will probably never appear again. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but this is the most I have ever written for a fanfic. And I have alot of ideas for this fic. **

**To anyone who reads my Lost and Forgetful fic. Sorry I haven't updated, last week was exams and my Danny Phantom obsession over took my Httyd obsession. But I will be working in it.**

**PLEASE, tell me what you think of this story. And if there are any errors. **

**And if anyone can guess who the shadow is, You'll get a cookie, moms making them now! **

**Ohh, and if someone can come up with a better name that would be extremely helpful. **

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: City Wolf

**Hello, and welcome back for chapter 2! **

**So there was another Snow Day today and we are suppose to get 6 inches tonight. We have had nearly 100 inches of snow so far this year. **

**Also another thing. I'm SICK. It absolutely sucks! This is only the second day I have had this so its not too bad. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

The sun rose long after I woke up. I couldn't get what happened last night out of my head. Its not everyday someone appears out of a tree. I have seen some crazy things in my short life, being a clone it's kinda hard to have not, but this takes the cake. Speaking about cake I'm starving, but I can't leave the girl.

I wonder if she's human. After all she did turn into some kind of winged-wolf. And she did come out of a tree with swirling blue and green lights. Tree girl looked about my age and and size. I gave her a green t-shirt and blue jeans that I found and a shop not to far away.

Tree girl started to wakeup, as I did a quick flight around the clearing. Settling down in the basket and changing back into my human form. The girl stretched out and gave a huge yawn. She opened her eyes and I was shocked. Her eyecolor was constantly changing as she looked around.

"Morning," she yawned looking at me, her eyes turning to a dull grey.

"Morning," I responded.

"What is your name?" Tree girl asked.

"Dani," I replied, "what's yours."

"Some people called me Nature once," she said, her eyes going dark blue "so I go by that."

"So, um," I started uneasily, "how, exactly, did you end up in a tree?"

"Miscalculation of my powers and energy," Nature stated like she has been planning for that question forever.

"Okay," I said as my stomach growled, "are you hungry?"

"Yep, you got any food?" she looked at me expectantly. Her eyes changed to a bright green.

"No, but I do know of a place we can get food," I told her, "It's a little ways away though."

"You're half ghost right?" Nature asked.

"Ya," I said quickly.

"Then I can change into my wolf form, we could fly to the place with food." she said happily.

"One problem," I said, "people will panic seeing a flying wolf, and give us unwanted attention."

"Then before we get there I can change into a human," she compromised, "or I could be a small wingless wolf that people will think of as a large dog."

"Good deal," I said, "The place we are going is actually a city, but there is plenty of places with food.

"Sweet, we should go." She said as she changed into her wolf form. Her eyes were a striking light blue against her white fur.

"Hey, you mind if I call you Nat," I said thinking ahead, "people will be suspicious if I call you Nature."

"Well, I guess people don't have usually the name nature," she guessed. Wait, she can talk in her wolf form?

"Ya, its not something most people name their kids." I replied, "If you're in human form, and someone asks for your full name its Natalie, because Nat can be short for Natalie and Nature."

"Smart," Nat commented, stretching her wings, "Lets go," she said talking off.

I changed into my ghost form, then flew right over her. Placing a hand on her back, I made both of us invisible. We flew over a few miles of forest to the city. This was Amity Park. I have actually been missing this place. I was actually coming her before the whole 'girl-coming-out-of-a-tree' thing. I do have some friends here, maybe I will see Valerie. I know I'm gonna visit Danny and his friends at some point for sure.

We landed on the outskirts of the city. I changed back into human and Nat deciding to go into her, what I call city wolf, form. It was smaller that her full wolf, coming up to my waist, and had no wings.

"Okay," I started walking through the town, "there are a few places we could get food, problem is I have no money."

"And money rules the world," Nat sighed, dulling her eyes to brown.

"I have a few friends that may help me," I said happily, "the usually hang around the Nasty Burger, but they're probably in school right now," I said looking at the sun above.

"Who are your friends?" Nat asked curiously, purple eyes glowing.

"Well there's Danny. I call him my cousin, but in truth I'm a clone of him. Long story, I'll tell you it later." I said turning down a street, "Then there is his best friends Sam and Tucker, and his sister Jazz. They, and Vlad, are the only other people that know he is half ghost. Then there is Valerie, she helped me against Vlad once. As far as I know she only knows that I am half human. She also despises Danny in Ghost form."

"So she is some kind of ghost hunter?" she asked, "How many are there."

"Well there's Valerie, the GIW, and Dannys parents." I replied, "that's all I know of."

"Wait there ghost hunter, yet they have a half ghost son? Worst hunters ever." her eyes glowing yellow with laughter.

"Ya," I laughed as we approached the Nasty Burger. "You're gonna have to stay outside while I go check out what time it is."

"Alright," she said laying down.

I walked in to the Nasty Burger and looked around. It was nearly empty, except for the workers behind the counter.

"Excuse me," I began hesitantly, "what time is it?"

"2:47," the woman responeded.

"Thank you," I said, walking out of the restaurant.

"Welcome back," Nat said lifting her head, swiveling her ears forward.

"It's about 2:50 and school gets out at 3 so they may be here at anytime." I told her.

"_May _be here?" She inquired.

"Danny protects the city from ghost so he might be busy and Valerie might be hunting him or other ghost." I replied leading her to an alleyway we could wait in "While we're waiting you can tell me about yourself."

"I can control the natural world, usually. I haven't been able to gather much of my power since I got out of the tree." she said, "so my power is basic right now. I can completely change my form into anything I can imagine, heal things, and simple water control. The only thing I can't completely control is my eye color, they change quite randomly."

"Cool," I said looking at the teens that started to come to the Nasty Burger.

"Do you recognize any of them," Nat asked, her ears perked and her eyes going to a bright purple color.

"That big one in the football jersey is Dash," I said, "the rest are kinda familiar, but I don't know their names."

"So," she sighed, "no one we can talk to. Thats just great."

"Were just gonna have to wait," I told her, "if they don't come in the next twoish hours we'll head over to Fenton Works."

Nat set her head on her paws, her eyes swirling in color. I kept glancing back and forth between the Nasty Burger and the sky, looking for someone who could help.

* * *

**Yes, this story is going to center around Dani and Nat. So, a little explanation of the timing. It is after the events in D-Stabilized, but it is still during Dannys freshman year of school. The reason for this is because I loved it when he has to deal with school but I don't want him to be a sophomore. Also has anyone seen the commercial were the puppy keep escaping and running to a horse, then later is adopted and the horse gathers his friends and stops the car from taking his friend away. I was annoyed with that commercial every time I wached a YouTube video. **


	3. Chapter 3: Like a Movie

**Welcome, welcome. I finished this chapter yesterday on the bus to and from the basketball game. It was nearly a 2 hour trip there and over 2 hours on the way back because we stopped and ate. On the way to the game I had an amazing nap so most of it was written on the way home. But I finished, and that's what's most important. **

**Anyway thank you to ****_Aleena Phantom_**** and ****_Mals42_********for your reviews. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Danny Phantom. (My phone has that on quick write.)**

* * *

I laid in the alley, ears perked for any movement from Dani. She was looking for one of her friends. I hope they can give us some food, I'm really hungry. Gosh do those burgers from that fast food restaurant, Nasty Burger, smell good.

Dani suddenly shot up, and I lifted my head to a girl walking in the back door. She had a yellow shirt, orange headband, and long, curly black hair.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Valerie," Dani shouted, bolting toward the girl. I got up and followed. "Dani," Valerie turned around.

"Hey, good to see you again," Dani said happily, "how have things been since I've last been here."

"Good," Valerie said, "I have work right now, but after we can talk over a few burgers."

"Okay, we'll be in that alley over there," Dani said pointing to the alley we just came from.

"I work for an hour," Valerie started giving Dani a watch, "so you can roam around a bit and still meet up with me. Okay?"

"Got it," Dani replied, "See ya then."

"See ya." Valerie waved to Dani going into the employees entrance.

"Well, we have an hour," Dani said, turning to me, "What do you want to do?"

"How well do you know this town." I asked her, keeping my voice low so only Dani can hear me.

"I know were to go to get to certain places," she replied, "and I haven't even been to some of them."

"You said you were a clone of Danny, right?" I asked.

"Ya," she replied starting to walk down the street.

"Maybe you have his memory, or parts of his memory," I suggested, "or just memories of how he feels about different people and things."

"So, any judgment he has on people, places, or things would pass to me," she said thoughtfully.

"At least until you form your own judgment on things," I pointed out.

"That's actually kinda cool," She said.

"Any fun places around town we could hang out?" I asked.

"Most of the places are building that don't allow dogs, if we go to the park you will need a leash, I'd prefer not to go into a ghost hunters house, and I don't think were going to find Danny, " she stated, "so a walk around the town wins."

"What do you wanna talk about," I asked Dani, trying to get a conversation going.

"How was it like," she asked, "to be in that tree?"

"Strange," I said after a moment of thought, "I knew everything that was going on in the world, I could feel and see and hear the world through the roots of the tree, other plants, animals, and the rocks of the earth, due to my power, but I couldn't do anything. It was like watching movies. Some were like horror stories, where there is something evil behind the door and the audience is yelling at the protagonist, in vain, not to go in there, but they go in anyway. Then other times it like a bunch of amazing success stories in which one person starts out with nothing and ended up extremely rich. Then there are those comedies, action/adventure, so on."

"Wow," Dani said after a moment, "when did you get in that tree anyway?"

"1857," I stated.

"1857!" Dani exclaimed, getting a few looks from passersby.

"Yes," I growled a warning.

"That was like," she paused trying to do the math in her head, "A long time ago."

"It was just before the Revolutionary War," I said helping her out, "150ish years ago."

"Wow! Thats soo long ago," she sighed, turning around a corner.

"Yep," I said following her, "what about you, you said you would tell me about how you are a clone."

"Well," she said, "Vlad Master, also known as Vlad Plasmius, wanted Danny as a evil halfa son. After awhile he figured it would just be easier to clone Danny for the perfect half ghost son. I was the fourth clone. The fifth clone, or the good clone, was nearing done, but in order to make it stable he needed a mid-morph sample. He tricked me into helping him. After Danny was captured Vlad was telling him about the clones and how the good clone needed more time and that the other clones were 'mistakes'. After one clone melted trying to get Danny to morph, failing, Danny escaping just to be captured again and put into another machine, Vlad tried to get me to try and change Danny into his ghost form. I was worried it wouldn't work. Then Vlad yelled at me, I let Danny go, he destroyed Vlad's lab with a Ghostly Wail, and then Danny's friends hit Vlad with a large ship. We got out and I went to explore the world."

"But you weren't stable," I said.

"Yes, wait, how did you know that?" she asked.

"I told you, plants, animals, rocks." I replied.

"Did you know about the cloning," she looked at me skeptically.

"No that was in a building," I said, "once things are too warped by humans, like steel and plastic, my power doesn't work. But when you traveled I was able to see you."

"We should head back," Dani said looking at the watch Valerie gave her, "This way."

We turned down a street couple of streets when we got to the alley near the Nasty Burger. There were still a few teens hanging out, but not as many aas before.

"How to introduce you," Dani was half saying to herself.

"We could wait tell we are somewhere no one is around," I suggested, "then you tell her the story of how we meet."

"Good idea," Dani said glancing at me then looking back to the Nasty Burger.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Valerie will be in the next chapter. Danny Sam and Tucker will come in later. Dash Paulina Kwan and Star will eventually come in. And Mr. Lancer. And a few others. I'm currently watching a show about Stephen Hawking, did you know he is 71 years old. **

**So for the story I will be making every chapter atleast 15 pages on S-Note.**

**Anyway, I HOPE HOPE HOPE you enjoy, I surly did in making it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dani's Story

**Alright, sorry for not updating earlier, but I do have some good news. First Basketball is over with so I have more free time, Second I got my computer fixed. So that helps me out but it also gave me my video games. Another thing, My other story, L&F, has not been forgotten or abandoned I just am having trouble continuing it. And I have another story stuck in my head but i wont work on that one tell I finish one of these.**

**Anyway Hope you enjoy To Feel Alive.**

* * *

Man, I hate this job. I'm just glad I was I promote to counter and got out of that Nasty Ned suit. 'Nasty' is an understatement. Counter is a much more respectable position. Of course the only reason I have this job was because dad lost his job, thanks to a certain ghost, and we had to move to a small apartment. Now we have been able to move out of the apartment and have some more money due to Vlad keeping his word. But after finding out he's half ghost, I decided backup money would be good.

I still can't believe Vlad tricked me. He doesn't know that I know about him, and I plan on keeping it that way. I'm still working for him, I just have to be careful of what it is. Vlad rarely calls for me to help him. If I completely stop working for him than he could not only lower fathers pay, he could also get suspicious that I know about him, then I would really have to worry. Vlad is a powerful man, and not just because he is half a ghost, but because he was also rich, influential, well known and well liked, along with being the mayor.

Sometimes I wonder if there are any other half ghost besides Dani and Vlad. Most ghost have something about them that stands out, but some look like humans. On their ghost forms Dani and Vlad look a lot like humans. In fact if you took away Dani's ghostly glow and gave her some normal, not phantom clothes, she could pass as human. Vlad on the other hand looked more like a ghost with the vampiric teeth and spiked hair. I have been a little more lenient when ghost hunting in the past few weeks since I the Dani incident. I now don't hunt if it interrupts school, work, homework, or sleeping unless it's an emergency.

Good thing about that is I'm getting my school work caught up and I'm finally getting some sleep in. Dad doesn't know the amount of fighting I was doing before or how much I have cut back but he does notice the difference.

Most of the student body of Casper High came within the past hour so work is slowing down. I kept just enough focus on my work to get the orders right, but half of my mind was thinking about Dani and the dog that was following her.

That dog was a wonder. It was like a large Husky, with white fur, but what really through me off was the eyes. Every time I think back to it I remember a different color but I do know the eyes were bright. I also wondered why Dani came here, I mean shouldn't she be touring the world. If I was her I would have snuck aboard a plan and traveled halfway around the world by now, but here she was back in Amity.

Well I have about ten more minutes to stumble through work before I can ask her.

* * *

Dani looked down at the watch on her wrist and sighed again. Honestly did she think it was going to change that much in a minute. We still had about four minutes left tell Valerie got out of work and Dani was getting impatient.

After being stuck in a tree for over 150 years you'd think I would have learned a thing or two about being patient. Thing is in the tree I had nothing to wait for, except to be let out, but I didn't think that would ever happen. Also when I was in the tree I had nothing to do so I could focus on watching things around the world, so I was never bored. Except since getting out of that tree I don't have enough power to go out more than a few city blocks. So actually having to wait for something is much more difficult.

I was laying at the back corner of the alley, the perfect angle to watch Dani and front, ears perked for any sound within a block. Dani was lying against a garbage can on the other side of the alley glancing between the watch and the front of the alley.

I heard the door click from the Nasty Burger employee entrance. I closed my eyes and focused my powers to look through the eyes of a alley cat hiding under the Nasty Burgers trashcan and saw Valerie with her book bag over her shoulder. Quickly I broke the link with the cat and stood up. Dani saw my movements and immediately shot up, then looked around the corner of the building. When she saw Valerie she waved her hand and stepped out from the alley. Valerie came over to us and nearly fell over when Dani gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Dani," Valerie said, "how are you doing?"

"Great," Dani replied.

"Come on," Valerie said, walking down the street, "Dad is at work till 6:30 so we can talk until he comes then you and your dog can hide in my room for the night, if you want."

"Come on," Dani whispered to me, following Valerie.

We walked down a couple of streets until we came to a larger apartment building. Valerie lead us up a few flights of stairs, due to the fact that the elevator was down, and she told us that I had to be quiet because the apartment doesn't allow dogs.

Valerie opened a door to her apartment and ushered us in. The apartment first opened up to a kitchen. Next to the kitchen, separated by a half wall was the living room. The living room had a small, two-seater couch along one wall, and a small tv across from it. In between them was a low laying coffee table. To the right of the couch, closer to the sliding glass door, that lead to a small balcony overlooking a park, was a large recliner.

Valerie walked to the living room, sat on the couch. Dani followed her and took a seat in the recliner, and I sat in front of her. Setting her bag on the coffee table, Valerie pulled out a paper bag from the Nasty Burger. The smell of burger first hit my nose in a confusing jumble but slowly separated tell I could determine what was in it. Valerie pulled out a burger and gave it to Dani, then she took out a couple of napkins, placed them on the floor, and poured some fries on them for me.

"Thanks for the food, Valerie," Dani said.

"No problem," Valerie replied, "so, what are you doing back here so soon, I thought you would be halfway around the world by now."

"I traveled around the continental United States, and some of Canada." Dani beamed.

"Cool, where were your favorite places?"

"Well, I flew to Washington D.C. and visited all of the museums. The Air and Space museum was by far my favorite, spent four days there. Then I flew north to New York because I heard a lot about it, was very impressed. Afterward I flew around kinda randomly," Dani explained though she left out the part that she was heading in the general direction of Amity.

"Sounds like fun," Valerie commented, " so you like space?"

"Ya, it's amazing!"

"So, where did you meet the dog?"

"Oh, on my flight I stopped at this clearing in the woods," Dani started, glancing over at me.

"Then she set me free from my tree bindings," I said, licking salt from my muzzle.

Valerie jumped when I spoke, knocking over a picture from the nightstand that was beside the couch.

"Did you just talk?" Valerie squeaked out.

"You fight things that fly, disappear, and shoot ectoblasts, and you're surprised by me," I remarked, "ya I can talk, and am continuing to do so."

"Valerie, Nat " Dani introduced us "Nat, Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," I said, nodding my head.

"Nice to meet you too," Valerie said sitting back onto the couch.

"Anyway, after I found her we decided to get some food," Dani said, "so we came here."

"So, umm," Valerie began hesitantly, "how are you able to talk, anyway?"

"I have power over nature and can change into any form as long as I can imagine it," I informed her.

"So, you met in a clearing," Valerie inquired.

"Actually," Dani started, "I kinda, somehow, let her out of a tree.

"A tree?" Valerie asked.

"Ya," Dani said, taking another bite of her burger.

"That sound familiar," intoned Valerie, opening her backpack.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya," Valerie said, "A few days ago my class went on a field trip, and while we were there we learned about this legend on one who was stuck with a tree. I had a book on it but I think I left it in my locker at school."

"Can you grab it tomorrow?" Dani asked.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, school won't be open until monday, but I'll get it then," Valerie said, "In the mean time, you can stay here, but you have to be completely silent when my dads here, which he will be here in a few hours. Then you can show Nat around town tomorrow."

"Alright," Dani said, finishing off her burger.

* * *

**There it is the end of this chapter! hope you enjoyed. Also I have a slight Idea of what I want to happen but that doesn't happen tell Monday of this chapter so if anyone has any idea of what they could do over the weekend please tell me. **

**Alright Bye!**


End file.
